Young Folks
by Tella
Summary: He never thought that he would fall in love, much less with a muggle – the thing his family's heritage despise the most. Scorpios and Rose.


**Young Folks**

**Summary:** He never thought that he would fall in love, much less with a muggle – the thing his family's heritage despise the most. Scorpios and Rose.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the intellectual property of JK Rowling as stipulated by the international copyright and the South African intellectual property laws.

_If I told you things I did before  
told you how I used to be  
would you go along with someone like me?  
If you knew my story word for word  
had all of my history  
would you go along with someone like me? _

Scorpios Malfoy had a content smile on his face as he walked through muggle London, enjoying the summer sun on his face. The feel of fresh jeans and a t-shirt proclaiming his interest a popular muggle rock band only help add to the ever present imagining of freedom and his monetarily carefree state – it was just so much lighter than the heavy ministry issued robes. The happy voices of teenagers enjoying their summer vacation and grown ups simply content because of the fine weather helped to ease his spirit tremendously.

At that moment he did not care that he is indeed a Malfoy, the descendent of a long and notorious line of one of the purest wizarding families ever to exist. He did not care that when he is to return to the ministry on Monday that he would be faced with an enormous pile of work, which more often than not required both physical and mental exploits to the point of pure exhaustion. And most of all, he did not care that if a fellow wizard or witch (most likely a muggle born) was to see him at that moment he or she would most likely run off and spread the word that the grandson of Luscious Malfoy was seen walking around in muggle clothes and enjoying a muggle treat.

At that moment all he cared about was the warm sun on his skin and fair hair, the cool taste of ice cream on his lips and positive energy of the city around him.

He often missed his carefree days at Hogwarts where he could simply enjoy just being and having a good laugh with his boisterous friends. Graduating at the age of seventeen from the only real formal institution of education offered in the wizarding world made him feel as if he was thrusted into the adult world much too soon. He often envied the muggle children who agonised over what they would go to study at university – and although it held a new set of responsibilities, it is at least a form of freedom he never had the opportunity to experience.

His grandfather nearly had a stroke when Scorpios proudly announced to his family that he had been accepted to train to become an auror. His grandfather viewed it as a job made for the lesser wizards and witches and as a Malfoy Scorpios should have higher aspirations than simply enforcing the foolish establishment that is the law. As a Malfoy it is expected of him to yearn for power and control, but Scorpios had long ago proven that he is nothing like his grandfather or his father. He had long ago proven, at the tender age of eleven, that the traditional Malfoy-way is slowly dying and would most probably end with him.

As Scorpios finished the last bite of his ice cream cone he allowed his eyes to wander towards the small café hosting an arrangement of mix matched tables and chairs. It was bustling with activity, but still looked calm and inviting in the summer sun. With a small smile of delight he crossed the street where he was greeted by a friendly waitress and shown to a small table in a lovely spot of shade. He merely glanced over the offered menu to confirm whether or not they indeed served one of his favourite summer muggle beverage before he turned to his freshly purchased muggle novel he spotted in a bookshop on his walk through the city.

"Hello, my name is Rose and I will be your server today. What may I get you sir?" Scorpios looked up from his novel at the friendly cheery, yet slightly husky voice into a pair of bright blue eyes smiling down at him. He sat frozen for a moment, transfixed as he stared into the wide expanse of endless blue. Slowly the picture filled itself out and soon he found a small round nose with a cheeky flip at the point, full lips painted a luscious bubblegum pink and a soft face with blushing red cheeks covered with tiny little freckles. And this picture, this pure picture of perfection in his mind, was framed by the most glorious red locks he ever had the fortune of laying his eyes upon.

The noise of the world suddenly assaulted his ears and he shook himself out of his daze of complete and utter amazement. Silently he wondered how long he was staring at the girl and whether it had actually been as long as he had thought it to be. When his sense finally returned to him he noticed that her attention was rather fixed on trying to read the title of his book. He lifted it slightly to show her the cover and a bright smile lit up her pretty face. "I've read that one. It's really good, you made an excellent choice. Have you read the others in the series?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Do I need to in order to understand this one?"

"No, not at all. They stand quite separately as far as stories go, but if you want to learn a little more about the main character other than what he mainly does throughout the whole sordid affair you should read the rest."

"I think I'll just give this one a try in the mean time."

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here or something? Oh bollocks, sorry, that was very rude." He could not help but let a small chuckle escape him as her face flushed a vibrant red rivalling her red locks.

"Or something. I'm afraid I never really had the opportunity to come to this side of the city."

"You chose a fine day."

"Indeed I have."

"Well, what would you like to drink on this very fine day?"

"Iced coffee, if you'd please love." She blushed a pretty pink as she dotted down his order before making her way through the bodies of people and objects. Scorpios shook his head. He has no idea why he used an endearment. He never uses them, not one of his ex-girlfriends had the satisfaction of him calling them anything other than their names, but with this pretty Rose it was rather easy to let it slip off his tongue, and that blush made it just so much more worthwhile.

Scorpios did manage to get started on his book and he followed the story with relative ease, despite having his attention constantly drawn away by the pretty waitress as she served other customers with warm inviting smiles and a friendly tone of voice. He suspects that his years of practise of having to study in the common room despite the loud ruckus of his fellow students is what saved him from embarrassment when she came around and asked him how he was enjoying the book.

And his order grew from a simple iced coffee to two, before a light summer's chicken salad was added to help sooth the rumbling monster in this stomach along with bitter sweet lemonade. And the afternoon slowly moved into evening and he did not move from his spot. His eyes and mind mainly focused on the pages of his book, but often wandering over the beautiful Rose who has taken it upon herself to check up on him every thirty minutes or so. At some point Scorpios really became enthralled with the story he was reading and was quite surprised when the heavy sounds of someone practically falling down into a chair close to him startled from his world of make believe. When he looked up he saw his Rose with her cheeks flushed from exhaustion and her red hair in a slight disarray.

"Sometimes I wish I could do magic, I am sure that it would make this job so much easier." Scorpios had to bite his tongue not to make a comment on how much magic would indeed make her life easier. The irony of that comment did not fail to escape him. "So, any special reason as to why you are still sitting here while the rest of London is off doing all kinds of wonderful R-rated things?"

"I have no one waiting for me at home."

"A bachelor then?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"My job's crazy hours tend to chase any potential interests away. This is one of the very rare days I have to myself."

"What do you do?"

"Law enforcement."

"Oh, you can tell me nothing about those hours. Almost everyone in my family is in law enforcement. It drove my mum nuts sitting around waiting for my dad when he was out patrolling. Luckily he's a detective now so he doesn't have to patrol anymore, but now my mother has shifted her worry to my brother and my cousins." She let out a rather dramatic sigh. "That's a lot of worrying to do, let me tell you. Apart from Lily, who is still in school, and Victoire, who is a model, every one of my cousins is in law enforcement, not to mention most of my aunts and uncles."

"And you?"

"Forensics. Well, I'm in training. I'm in my third year, two more to go. Listen, we are closing up, so if you don't mind waiting for a bit maybe we can continue this discussion down at the pub?"

"I'd like that actually." He sent her the most charming smile that he master and she beamed in response. Scorpios only had to wait for a few minutes before she came bouncing out waving goodbye to her friends. The walk with her down the streets of London was quiet, peaceful and quite comfortable and Scorpios struggled to remember when last he felt so at ease with anyone. When they entered the bustling pub he kept her close, never letting go of her hand as he directed her towards a small table in the corner for them where he left her before leaving towards the bar with a quick promise that he would return shortly with drinks for them both. She beamed at him when returned victorious with a pint in each hand and sat down across from her.

"I never caught your name."

"Oh, living on the edge are you? Venturing into pubs with complete strangers. Tsk, I thought you said you came from a family of law enforcers." He loved how his teasing made her cheeks turn bright red up to the very tip of her round bejewelled ears down to the tantalising v-neckline of her shirt.

Rose did not miss a beat when she teased him back though, something he privately thought he would rather much enjoy doing more of if she was to feel inclined to indulge him with her company past this night. "I do, but where is the fun in life if we never take a risk? Besides, you're also an officer of the law."

"Scorpios Malfoy."

"The constellation? It suits your hair. Rose Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you Scorpios."

"As yours suit the colour of your hair? The pleasure is all mine Miss Weasley."

The conversation and teasing banter between them was light and humours and at the end of the evening he could not really recall what they talked about, only the feelings associated with every discussion they had. And at some point of the evening he noticed that he seemed to touch her when ever he could get away with it, even brushing a stray lock of her wonderful fiery red hair behind her ear. Scorpios was not sure when those slight touches turned into full out handholding and bold brushes of skin against skin, or exactly how those touches progressed to her having her supple body pressed against his and her full warm mouth tasting his own. And he definitely could not tell you how they ended up at her apartment filled with lust and ripping away at each other's clothes. What he can tell you is that when he woke next to her the following morning with her naked skin pressed against his and her wonderful red hair in complete disarray and spread over the pillow, he had never felt so at home or so content in his life.

His fingers brushed over her full cheeks down to her soft jaw line and over her wonderfully swollen lips as he watched her sleep. The warm rays of the sun filtering through the window and onto her made her skin look almost translucent with tiny little freckles scattered everywhere for him to explore time and time again. And Merlin, her hair was set ablaze in the sun against the pure white cotton she was laying on. She leaned into his touch, a small smile gracing her features. "Morning." He mumbled softly.

"Morning." Her smile grew as she snuggled closer to him. "Do you have to go anywhere today?"

"No, why?"

"I'd really like for you stay here."

"I think that can be arranged."

They spent the morning in bed, talking, drinking coffee and eating rusks (apparently it a muggle recipe that her mother picked up while travelling in South Africa and the whole Weasley/Potter family got a liking to – he was not sure where the Potters fitted in quite yet). She allowed him to explore her body as she did his, and he learned the taste of her mouth after she had coffee and the feel of her skin when her legs brushed against his. When afternoon rolled along they forced themselves out of bed and into the kitchen for a light meal and a bottle of white wine, and when evening finally came he wished he had a time turner to make the weekend last for an eternity.

Scorpios found himself leaning in her doorway, kissing her between broken sentences as they tried to say goodbye to one another. "I have no idea how you survive without a cell phone." She mumbled against his lips which curled into a smile. One day he would have to tell her that he found owls and the floo network much more convenient, but not right now. "Try to give a call though, won't you?"

"I have your number and I have a land line, I'll give you a ring, promise." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. "And if no one gets murdered in the mean time, maybe next weekend we could go out to dinner and a movie if you'd fancy that."

"I'd fancy that very much." He grinned a deepened the kiss before finally pulling away. His fingers brushed softly against her cheek, memorising the feel of her skin and the curve of her face. "See you soon."

"See you soon love."

Walking away from her, although it was even for a short while, was the most difficult thing Scorpios found he had to do. He had become intoxicated with her and he wondered if he would ever be able to get his fill of her. He highly doubted it. When the warm summer wind brushed through his hair he remembered his Hogwarts days and how his love struck friends would sneak through the halls at night, looking for a place to snog where they would not be caught by teachers or prefects.

The smile quickly fell from his face. Hogwarts… It is a whole new world Rose knows nothing about, a whole new world he would have to introduce her to if she is willing to accept it. He's heard so many stories of wizards or witches being rejected by their lovers after their found out the truth. Most of them simply kept quiet about their magical status until it was too late and the unsuspecting muggle found him or herself bound in matrimony before their counter parts made it known to them. Scorpios was determined not to be one of those wizards and he sincerely hoped that Rose would be open to that part of his life. He would have to tell her, soon… The next time he saw her, before he looses his heart to her completely.

His house felt large and empty when he apparated back to Hogsmead and all through the week he wished that she waiting for him every time he arrived home from work. Mid week he managed to arrive home at a decent time to phone her, she was enthusiastic and he listened with warmth as she told him everything she learned at school. He kept himself abreast with muggle technology as best as he could, especially when it came to forensics, but he found it difficult to understand some of what she was telling him. When he told her so she laughed and said that her cousins and friends always complained about her use of jargon once she got talking about her studies. At the end of his phone call she asked him in a rather soft, careful voice if he would mind coming over Friday night and spending the weekend with her again. He nearly laughed at her sigh of relief when he said that he would love to spend all his free time with her, but could not manage one. His own heart was desperately aching to see her again.

On Friday he packed an overnight bag for the weekend and left it in the far corner under his desk where prying eyes were less likely to spot it. A meeting was called by Moody and Scorpios found it difficult to pay attention to what the old auror was saying. Nothing of interest had been happening in the past few months, so Scorpios never really saw the need for these kinds of meetings Moody insisted on. By the end of the meeting Shakkelbolt gave him a smack against the head and told him to get his head out from between his girlfriend's bed sheets and on the job. When Scorpios gave a rather weak protest Kingsley let out a roaring laugh. "I know when I see a smitten man, Scorpios. The girl who has caught your attention must be some witch." Silently Scorpios added that although he thought Rose was indeed bewitching it was not the same kind of witching Kingsley was referring to.

Five o'clock could not arrive fast enough for the young auror and as soon as the departmental clock chimed a rather happy carefree tune he dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, grabbed his bag and apparated to an alleyway close to Rose's apartment block. He made it to her building as soon as a light drizzle of rain started pouring over London. Rose practically ripped open the door and flung her arms around him. "I've missed you too, Rosie love."

She had made them dinner and they talked until late into the night, drinking wine to candle light (she thought it was romantic and Scorpios was once again reminded of the differences in their worlds). And later that night he made slow sweet love to her, showing her exactly how much he missed her before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Scorpios was abruptly awoken by a small shriek from the girl next to him. He sat up, instantly grabbing for his wand hidden amongst his clothes next to her bed. "What is that?" His eyes took a moment to adjust to the white light. A patronus patiently stood waiting for him.

"Malfoy, report to the ministry at once. Code blue."

Scorpios let out a sting of curses under his breath as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes and pulled his cloak from his bag. He was all the while very aware of a very bewildered Rose watching him. "Rose… Rosie love…" He gently touched her face. "I'll explain when I get back. Please… Please, just don't freak out. I have to go, someone is in trouble. Please love?" He only waited for her slow nod before he disapparated with a loud crack.

_I did before and had my share  
it didn't lead nowhere  
I would go along with someone like you  
it doesn't matter what you did,  
who you were hanging with,  
we could stick around and see this night through_

When Scorpios finally managed to apparate his whole tired self back to Rose's apartment building he was aching all over and apprehensive about the inevitable conversation he knew he needed to have with her. He knocked on her door with a heavy hand and she let him in towards the kitchen where she made him a strong cup of sweet tea.

Not one word was spoken as he shrugged of his cloak and placed his wand out in open on the coffee table. He watched her with tired eyes as she picked up the piece of wood his whole life depended on and examined it from every angle, adjusting the fit and weight of it in her hand. "It this really a magic wand?"

"It is a wand yes, but it is only magic in the right hands."

"So you're magic?"

"I'm magically inclined, yes. A Hogwarts trained wizard to be specific."

"Is Hogwarts your magic school?"

"Yes."

"It sounds brilliant."

"It was."

"Tell me about it." And he did. He told her everything he could remember and more about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He told her about being and apprehensive first year just about to be sorted by the sorting hat, the joys of discovering every little secret the school had to offer including the disappointment of some magic lessons (History with Professor Binns – the resident snore of a ghost – being the most traumatic to the eleven year old mind). He told her about the house rivalry to the fantastical feasts, sharing dorms with like minded people and clashing in hallways with those you considered to be enemies. She listened with interest and asked all the right questions as he spoke.

"Are you really in law enforcement?"

"Yes, I'm a junior auror."

"What does that mean?"

"That I'm a policeman in every sense of the word, my weapons are just a little bit different than what you are used to."

"Do you use your wand?"

"The one thing you have to know about magic, Rosie love, is that it does not reside within a wand. A wand does have some magic, it is qualified as a magical object, but it cannot dispatch magic on its own. It needs a magical body, like a witch or wizard to channel his or her magic through the wand before it will be anything but a wooden stick with a few remarkable qualities."

"Are you allowed to show me some magic?"

Scorpios felt a grin creep onto his face. "What would you like to see?"

_A__nd we don't care about the young folks  
Talkin' 'bout the young style  
And we don't care about the old folks  
Talkin' 'bout the old style too  
And we don't care about their own faults  
Talkin' 'bout our own style  
All we care 'bout is talking  
Talking only me and you _


End file.
